


大名鼎鼎红头罩

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [22]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gay Sex, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Titans Season 3, sorta - Freeform, 迪克教弟弟做人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 泰坦第三季里，杰森作为红头罩回归，然后以下事件会发生。Dickjay Week第十一天：泰坦宇宙
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Kudos: 6
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	大名鼎鼎红头罩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Famous Red Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544504) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
